


Doggy Surprise

by itthatbetrays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, F/M, Group Sex, Orgy, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: A girl wakes up in her room when she meets some unexpected, furry guests.This short story is written in second person narration with a female POV.





	Doggy Surprise

It's a normal morning for you. The sun pulls you with force out of dreamland as you press you face against the pillow, trying to gain a few more minutes of blessed darkness before rolling over, accepting that a new day has come.  
Today you're alone a home and this means only one thing: You'll masturbate all day long. As you fetch your cellphone you move one of your hands down to your panties, your index already rubbing on your clit.  
"Let's see if there is anything good..." you think while scrolling, searching for anything that could pique your interest. But there is no hurry, afterall you have all day.  
You're too invested into your "reading" that you don't realize that the front door is unlocked. Or that something had just pushed it open, his heavy steps moving toward the door of your room.  
Your clit is throbbing, your fingers are moving faster than a pianist as you clench your eyes, filling your mind with the vivid image of your latest fantasy, the sound of the door opening covered by your heavy breathing.  
Your breathing is even heavier than usual, because youcan hear it echo across the room.  
Feeling a brief breeze of cold air reaching your pussy you open your eyes, only to be met with the gaze of an enormous pair of brown eyes, surrounded by a mountain of black and white fur.  
There is an enormous dog at the feet of your bed. You freeze. His heavy breath fill the air as he sniff around, tasting tiny droplets of your arousal as they land on his big, flat tongue.  
You're not an expert of dogs but you rember that one is called Bernese mountain dog, and it was really a mountain of a dog. As the places his snout over the cover you're tempted to kick him and scare him away, but considering your difference in size it was more probable he would have bit your leg and ate you.  
You simply stare, your heart still racing in a mix of arousal and fear, your fingers still over your pussy. The dog moves forward, sniffing in the general direction of your hind legs. He stretched over until his nose is a few inches from your opening. You retract your hand, fearing it would bite you, but a wave of surprise and pleasure wash over you as he proceed to lick your pussy, passing his big tongue along your whole lips, gently parting them to reveal your pink insides until its tip reach your clit, curling back before beginning again. You moan in pleasure as the animal continues to eat your out. You never felt something like that. The tongue of the dog feel completely different from a human one, covering all your pussy before rubbing your clit for its whole lenght. You're in heaven.  
With your hands free you reach again for your phone, with the other hand cupping one of your tits, drawing circles arund your stiff nipple. You look at the internet page, but your eyes are always drawn back to the face of the dog. You could lose yourself in the depts of those brown eyes. You wonder where it came from? How it found you? Does he have a name? Would he mount you?  
As your orgasm approaches your mind is clouded by arousal. Would you really let that dog mount you? He must have a really big dick. You wonder how it would feel to stick it inside you, the feel of him knotting you, before filling your belly with his hot cum. Your pussy twitches as your mind is filled with those fantasies. You're almost over the edge before you feel the licking stop, looking at the dog for an answer.  
Before you can spot anything the bed trembles as the animal jumps over it, its enormous hide covering all your field of vision. Then you spot it. Between his legs. An enormous red cock, throbbing with anticipation. Seeing his size you have a moment of doubt. There are a lot of stories of people that ended up being hurt by having sex with animals too big for their own good. You think maybe the game isn't worth the candle, trying to roll over your belly and slip down the bed, but as soon as your belly touches the sheets you can feel an enormous pawn push down on your shoulder, the breath of the animal on the back of your neck. You try to get up, only to feel the dog gently biting on your neck, helding you into place. Only your knees are allowed to move, pushing your back against the fur on the belly of the animal. You're so small compared to him, he could really eat you, but this realization only gets you hornier.  
As the dog moves his pawn on the bed you're laying with your face on a pillow, your back arched to reach the dog's belly and your pussy laid bare, glistening with your arousal a few iches from the throbbin tip of his dick. The dog is still holding you with his mouth. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he doesn't want you to run away either. You try to lower your ass again, only to be met with the red tip grazing your lower lips. Its really hot and throbbing. You freeze again. The dog gives a tentative hump, sliding right bellow your pussy, rubbing your clit while rubbing between your sweaty thighs. Now that its between your legs you can really apprecate its size. Its big, probably too big, but you don't care. You want it inside of you.  
You move back, sliding the dick out from your legs, feeling it rub gain all over your clit before pushing your opening over it. Now its tip is placed right over your hole, your lips parting gently as the animal adjust it, searching the right angle. Another thrust and you can feel your pussy swallowing it whole. You moan as the big, red dick makes its way inside you, your walls clenching around it, barely able to hold it inside. As the dog begins to mount you the room is filled by the sound of your juices being squeezed out of your pussy as you push your face deep into the pillow, trying to not moan out loud as you're being mated by a dog. It feels amazing. Its size, its warmth, its rythm, they're something completely new and your body seems to be enjoying it even too much. You arch back even more, pushing your back against his belly, to allow him to push deeper inside of you. The air is filled with the smell of pussy, sweat and wet dog and this only makes you more aroused. His pushes are slow and steady, grinding your insides as you feel his weight on your back. Your walls are stretched at their limit and you pray that the next push won't reach down to your womb, sending a jolting sensation of pain among the pure pleasure you're feeling.  
You feel something enlarging inside you, the scalding red dick begin to fill you even more, pushing your muscles at their limit to prevent you from escaping: You've been knotted.  
You let out an audible moan as he pushes even harder, his knot now pulling inside of you, feeling the hold of the seal of flesh trasmit the energy across all your body. Now all of you moves at the same rythm as his member. You're too little to have any kind of resistance and at every thrust you are pushed forward, your tits bouncing back and forth and you moan out of control as air is pushed out of your lungs by the raw bestial strenght.  
You're his plaything, his bitch now. The only thing that you can wait for his to be filled by his hot seed. Your womb aches with trepidation as your pussy begin to spasm, the simple idea of being filled with that much cum triggering your first orgasm. As your pussy begin to contract you can feel the dog's member starting to throb. Then the flow.  
Dog cum is different from the human one. Is more liquid and to your surprise even warmer than the already hot member that's pouring it into you. You can feel being shot inside of you, short bursts of hot seed hitting the mouth of your womb like a watergun, then after enough has been poured in you simply feel it pool inside of you, being sipped into your womb during the contractions of your orgasm.  
After your mind has cleared a bit you can still feel a load of cum filling your pussy, pushing against your inner parts. The dog has stopped humping and you can hear him panting, catching his breath while towering over you. Your pussy still itches, the knot still deep inside you, squeezing the cum all over your pussy while it slowly drips inside your womb.  
You feel his knot pulling you aside, making you fall on the bed, but instead of hitting the blanket you land on the warm belly of the animal. The dog had decided to lay and rest a bit and you, as his still knotted bitch, had to follow.  
It could take as long as half an hour before the knot will be gone and you'll be free, so for now your best choice is to lay there, rubbing your back against his chest, feeling your nipples harden again as his dick still throbs inside you. You move your fingers toward your clit, beginning to rub it, only to stop as your fingertips reach his member. You begin to touch it from where it leaves your pussy, along his shaft, and then back on your clit. Than sensation of fullness is enough to arouse you again. You can feel his warm cum inside you, moving at every breath, and you stop to think how lucky you are that no one could see you into that predicament, before rubbing your clit again, moaning.  
Only then you heard strange rumors coming from the other room. As you pray it's a buglar and not your sister the door of your room slams as a few other dogs enter the room. They must have followed the same trail as the bear that had fucked her and are now sniffing like crazy, their red dicks already sliding out of their sheats. You look at them feeling your pussy burning up, already eager for a new round.  
As the first one jumps on the bed you can feel the knot of the moutain dog beginning to deflate. This will be a great day alone at home.  
You stare at the dick of the new dog, dangling from under his belly. It’s surely smaller than the one still inside you, but it’s size is not something to laugh about, being bigger than a human one. You move forward, feeling the knot slowly move toward your lips, your pussy getting its last squeeze out of it before you can fell it pop out, releasing a copious amount of cum that falls uncerimoniously on your clean sheets, oozing over your pussy, as a few droplets trail your belly and reach your stomach, drawing a warm and sticky line between your lower lips and your bellybutton. You crawl toward the animal but the dog doesn’t wait for you. Sniffing your arousal and the cum from the other dog the animal circles you until it reaches your wet pussy. He jumps over you, his claws digging into your back as he tries to find your hole, humping with an increasing rhythm. You try to help him but before your hand can reach his member he thursts inside you with all his force. You yelp in surprise, only to let out a satisfied moan as your pussy accepts its new guest, your juices flowing copiously around it.  
This dog humping is more frantic than the first. You can feel his dick rub your walls with more strenght as his tip pierces your walls trying to find the mouth of your womb, rubbing the cum remaining inside you toward the bottom of your pussy. As the sounds of your moan fill the room you see two other dogs jump on the bed. They’re of small size, of an undefined breed, but they both share a red shape dangling from under their bodies. You watch them come near, sniffing the sweat oozing from your face and shoulders, you can feel their hot breath over your skin as much as the hot pants on the back of your neck as you get fucked again. You watch them slide under you, their thick fur grazing your chin before they lay down with their belly up, their red dicks twitching under your gaze. Then you feel them, almost in common agreement. The big, hot tongues sliding over your boobs, licking of your sweat before you can feel their teeth sink into your tender flesh. You yelp as they squeeze your tits into their mouth, playfully pulling them and never stopping to circle their tongue around your nipples. You feel them stiffen, then your hands get weaker, making you fall forward, sinking to your elbows, as you now lay just barely over the dogs’ hind pawns.. and their members. You can feel their scent fill your nostrils. They’re both of similar size, throbbing gently as the dogs continue to lick and nibble your tits. One tip is pointed toward you, its crimson skin glistening under your eyes. You can’t resist and lower your mouth, catching it between your lips. As your pussy squeezes the dick that’s enlarging inside you the one in your mouth is ensnared by your curious tongue as you start to suck on it, caressing its surface to examine its texture and flavor.  
It’s salty and bitter, but you’re loving it. You love to feel the dog squirm as you circle it with your tongue, feel it pant and moan before biting again on your tit, sending shivers of pleasure across your chest. The dick inside your pussy has finally knotted you, pressing against your insides and filling you to your limit again. You wait patiently for the next load to reach your womb, savoring the dick in your mouth. This will be the second dog cumshot to fill your pussy and you’re eager to accept it like the good bitch you are. Your pussy is burning up, already sqeezing it to suck up until the last drop. The humping get more frantic and you can feel you’re near too. It would be lovely to come together with the dog breeding you. As he pushes one last time inside you can feel the hot cum pouring out from his dick and your orgasm soon reaches its climax. As you let out a moan of pleasure the throbbing dick that was about to release in yout mouth escapes your lips and find itself pointed to your face. As pleasure washes over your brain you feel hot string of cum land on your nose, lips and hair, load after load, until you’re a sticky mess of dog seed. You couldn’t have thought that such a small dog could have so much sperm in him, but you’re too overwhelmed by your recent orgasm to care for your hair starting to glue together as the stench of cum fill the room. The dog mounting you now has stopped moving and is simply panting into your ears. You would like to lay down right now, but the two dogs under your belly don’t allow it. You decide to take an unorthodox route and push up, lifting yourself up, feeling the bigger dog land on the sheets, still connected to your pussy. You move around him, pushing your back on the bed and landing over him, laying belly to belly as you both catch breath, your pussy still ensnared as his throbbing knot has still some cum to push inside you. You push your face into his mane, sniffing the odor of horny dog, feeling his soft fur caress your skin before laying there, finally able to rest.  
The dog that you blew was now laying to your side, satisfied from your services, but you lost track of the other one. Before too much you can feel It jump on your ass, his pawns digging in your butt as he begin to hump you. You could stop him if you wanted, but you’re too tired by your orgasm to do anything. You moan in a mix of pleasure and pain as he fins your hole, sticking his crimson dick in it. You can feel it push inside, pushing against the other member that is still filling your pussy. Your walls squeeze the other cock in response. Your body still wants to be filled by dog cum and you’re more than willing to accept it. You relax your back, allowing the small dog to do all the work as he humps you, managing to make you slide back and forth on the other dog. You can feel your tits push against his fur as your legs squeeze him, holding his dick inside your pussy. You hope for his knot to last long enough to feel both of them inside you. As you feel the walls of your ass getting stretched you moan in pleasure knowing that soon there will be two knots inside you. The small dog is even more energic and as his knot stop growing it latches to the other one, pushing it inside your pussy every time he humps you. Now both of your holes are getting fucked again and you can feel your arousal returning again as the wall of your pussy get deeper, feeling the cum that was still inside slide into your depts. You begin to moan again, humping the dog that’s laying under you while the small one fuck your ass with all his energy. You want to feel them cum inside you.  
It has been only a few hours but you passed to having your first dog sex experience to becoming the bitch of a whole pack of dogs. And you’re loving it. Feeling their panting, smelling their arousal mixing with yours, their powerful thrusts inside you, their scalding cum pouring inside your womb. You cannot live without them anymore. They’re way better than your usual masturbatory routine.  
As your mind fills again with the haze of arousal you can feel your pussy throbbing again, followed by the two dicks inside you. You moan in anticipation to your first triple orgasm. As the dogs release inside you the walls of your pussy begin to shake again, pushing as much of it toward the mouth of your womb while you can feel the hot streams filling your ass, gently landing against your walls, warming up your insides. Your new orgasm completely surpasses the one you had before, making your legs shake and your feet curl in pleasure like never before. You let out a last moan before falling with your face into the chest of the dog under you, snuggling against it with a satisfied smile.


End file.
